


Touma's Morning Meeting

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mikuni don't wanna give it, Touma wants some information, tense conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: I wrote this drabble as part of a Servamp 7 day writing challenge. Day two's prompt was "crossover". I thought Touma might want to track down Dr. Kano for some advice on how to conduct a proper experiment. :3





	Touma's Morning Meeting

    Mikuni sat at the conference table, back stiff and straight against his chair, and the brim of his hat tipped a bit low, hiding the threat of violence in his eyes. His arms were crossed defensively across his chest, with Abel tucked tightly into the bend of an elbow. Jeje, draped over his shoulder, puffed up with each breath from the stress of the current environment.

    Touma couldn’t help but laugh as he lit his cigarette. It was true that he could’ve gotten the same information from a more cooperative source, but he’d called on Mikuni all the same. _It’s much more fun for me to waste this deserter’s precious time._ He perched on the edge of the table and leaned towards his reluctant guest with a smug smile.

    “So, Mikuni.” Touma took a slow first drag on his cigarette, highlighting the absence of an honorific attached to Mikuni’s name. Mikuni’s eye began to twitch as he waited for his former vice president to continue. “How often do you cross paths with this Johannes Mimir Faustus?”

    Mikuni bared down on his bottom lip so hard he almost drew blood before taking a deep breath and answering in a sickenly saccharine tone. “More often than I’d like to, Touma.”

    A hearty chuckle rolled off Touma’s tongue before he paused for another drag. “If he grates on your nerves as much as it sees, then why would you allow him the run of your shop, I wonder?”

    With a haughty huff, Mikuni tilted his head back and boldly met Touma’s condescending gaze. “He’s too useful an asset to shun. I’m sure you of all people can understand the nuances of using others, Tai-chan.”

    “Hmmm, how cunningly scathing of you.” Touma replied dryly. “I wonder if you might be able to put me in touch with him, Mikuni. I hear he’s acquainted with someone I’d very much like to meet.”

    “And who, might that be, if I may ask?” Mikuni uncrossed his arms to reach up and pet Jeje, hoping to calm them both. He offered up an offensively insincere smile as he waited for the other man to finish his current puff.

    Touma brought the cigarette away from his lips and exhaled the smoke slowly, enjoying the strong scent. “I don’t suppose you’ve heard of him, but then again, I wouldn’t be surprised if you had.” Touma caught Mikuni’s irritated gaze. “A Tokyo-based doctor, he’s gone underground after some bad press. Kano Akihiro.”

    Mikuni’s face softened slightly with recognition. He did remember a news story about an ethically questionable organ transplant a while back. He assumed this Kano Akihiro must’ve been the doctor under investigation.

    “I hear Dr. Kano has been conducting some very interesting experiments with ghouls…” Touma took one last long drag from his cigarette and stubbed it out in the nearby ashtray. “...and that he’s been rather successful.”

    Mikuni moved to say something, but Touma shot him a withering look and gave a slight shake of his head. “I think Dr. Kano could prove helpful with some of my own experiments, so I’m quite eager to meet with him. Would you be able to pass along that message to Johannes for me?”

    It was Mikuni’s turn to let out a derisive chuckle. He got up from his chair and grabbed his backpack. “Why would I help you, Touma?” He asked with a smirk as he slung his pack over his shoulders and walked towards the door.

    “I’ve been working Tsurugi awful hard lately.” Touma muttered as the younger man had just passed him, just loud enough to be understood. Mikuni couldn’t help but stop and turn back. Smiling, Touma got up off his perch and straightened his back so that he would tower over the proud Alicein. “He’s been a good boy. I think he’s earned a day off. I wonder how he’d spend an entire day to himself, without the rest of his squad.”

    Mikuni swallowed thickly. He tried to hide his interest, but Touma was too observant to miss so much as a minute rounding of the eye or a twitch of a finger. “Knowing my dog as I do,” Touma continued, “I imagine he’d find his way to your side under those circumstances. I know how much Tsurugi loves to play with his Kuni-chan.” Another sly chuckle fell from Touma’s lips. “And I must say, you seem rather attached to him yourself, Mikuni. More so than I remember.”

    Mikuni refused to look Touma in the eye. He merely turned away again and walked briskly to the door. “I’ll see to it that Johan gets your message.” He said with a steely politeness as he passed through into the hall.


End file.
